Crazy?
by lazynit Kajitani
Summary: Shikamaru tak menyangka kalau menikahi Ino berarti harus mengalami banyak kegilaan yang harus dilakukannya bersama wanita itu. Wanita itu gila, dan ia menikahi wanita gila. Berarti, mereka berdua gila! Ah ... sepertinya kita semua yang gila .../dedicated to ShikaIno Fandays/ Happy Birthday ShikaIno!Happy ShikaIno FanDays! /mind to read and review?


Shikamaru tak menyangka kalau menikahi Ino berarti harus mengalami banyak kegilaan yang harus dilakukannya bersama wanita itu. Wanita itu gila, dan ia menikahi wanita gila. Berarti, mereka berdua gila?! Ah ... sepertinya kita semua yang gila ...

Crazy!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Me.

A shikaIno Fanfiction

Romance, Humor

For Teenagers+

OOC, Miss Typo(s), AU, Bad EyD, etc.

Dedicated for ShikaIno Fandays! 22-23 September. Long Live ShikaIno!

Promt : Crazy

Enjoy!

* * *

Shikamaru menghela napas entah sudah yang ke berapa kali. Ia benar-benar lelah memperhatikan sang istri yang terus-menerus merengek agar menurutinya untuk memiliki sesuatu yang merepotkan. Serius, ini benar-benar merepotkan. Bukan perihal tentang sikap mendarah dagingnya yang selalu menganggap segalanya merepotkan. Bukan karena itu. Ini benar-benar permintaan yang merepotkan. Kalian ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh wanita itu? Oh oke lah, Shikamaru akan memberitahu kalian. Permintaan sang istri adalah ...

Memiliki bayi dalam waktu sehari!

Bagaimana coba? Hanya karena melihat Sakura menggendong anaknya yang lucu bersama suaminya—Naruto ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat berada di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha kemarin. Shikamaru frustasi ketika Ino—istrinya merengek untuk memiliki bayi saat itu juga. Di depan Naruto dan Sakura pula! Oh, _God_! Bunuh lah Shikamaru sekarang!

Hal itu begitu memalukan, ketika Ino merengek seperti itu, Naruto dan Sakura serta-merta tertawa keras sehingga mengundang keingintahuan pengunjung lainnya. Shikamaru menepuk jidat dan memutar bola matanya bosan. Sungguh, jika bisa ia akan terjun langsung dari lantai lima _mall_ ini! Biar saja remuk sekalian tulangnya, mati pun tak apa lah.

Dan, sampai sekarang lah wanita berambut pirang itu merengek panjang pendek. Mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya sambil menatap Shikamaru seperti anak anjing yang tidak diberi makan tiga hari. _God_, setelah Shikamaru menyeretnya dari depan Sakura dan Naruto, sampai ia harus mengancam Ino agar dia mau berhenti merengek kalau tidak ia akan pergi meninggalkannya, sampai-sampai ia harus membentak Ino dengan keras.

Namun tak ada perubahan. Ino terus merengek dan merengek. Ia pun frustasi dan putus asa. Akhirnya Shikamaru hanya diam dan pasrah.

"Shikamaru~ aku ingin mempunyai bayi sekarang juga! Ayo kita buat sekarang, Shika~" Ino masih terus merengek sambil mengguncang lengan suaminya.

Shikamaru bergeming. Ia lelah dengan tingkah istrinya yang kekanakan itu.

"Shika~ ayoooo!"

"Shika ... aku mau punya bayi sekarang juga~"

"Shika!"

"Diam, Ino. Kau pikir membuat bayi seperti membuat roti, huh?" Shikamaru membuka suara. Menatap bosan pada manik _aqua_ jernih milik Ino.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kita bisa membuatnya dengan beberapa ronde, Shika! Mungkin saja besok bayinya akan jadi!" seru Ino bersemangat, tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya. Ia pun melupakan gerutuan Shikamaru tadi.

Shikamaru menghela napas bosan. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali ia menghela napas hari ini. "Dasar, Bodoh! Kaupikir semudah itu?" gerutu Shikamaru. Aduh, sebenarnya ia enggan mengoceh panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan tentang hal ini, tapi kalau tidak dijelaskan Ino pasti takkan menyerah dengan terus merengek dan terus meminta permintaan konyol itu. _Mendokusai_!

"Shika ~ ayo membuat bayi!"

Oh ya Tuhan! Cukup sudah!

"Dengar, membuatnya memang mudah, Ino. Tapi prosesnya membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Butuh sembilan bulan sepuluh hari agar bayi tersebut bisa lahir. Tidak bisa jika sekarang membuatnya besoknya akan langsung jadi. Lagipula, kita baru menikah sebulan yang lalu, kenapa kau seburu-buru ini, sih? Haaah, jangan bilang kau iri pada Sakura heh, _Mendokusai_?" ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Ino merengut. Ia melupakan fakta penting itu dan terus merengek seperti orang bodoh. Oh ayolah, memiliki bayi yang lucu itu sangat menyenangkan, kan? Lihat Sakura, dia sangat bahagia memiliki Kazuo, bayi perempuan imut dengan rambut pirang dengan bola mata hijau _emerald_ yang indah. Ugh, kalau boleh diakui, ia memang iri pada Sakura. Ah, pokoknya salahkan Shikamaru yang mengajaknya menikah terlalu lama sehingga didahului si _Forehead_ itu!

Wanita berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba tersenyum mengerikan. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap sang suami dengan kerlingan menggoda, mencoba untuk memancing gairah Shikamaru.

"Apa? Kau sekarang mau apa?" Shikamaru sedikit merinding dengan senyum dan tatapan mata Ino. Tapi sungguh, ia lelah. Meladeni rengekan kekanakan Ino memang merepotkan. Setelah akhirnya ia mengerti dan berhenti merengek, sekarang apa lagi?

Ino merapatkan tubuhnya pada pria berambut nanas itu, menggesekkan tubuhnya berkali-kali agar rencana gila dadakannya berjalan lancar. Sambil menjilat bibir, wanita itu berkata, "Melakukan beberapa ronde rasanya tidak buruk, _Honey_. Sepertinya asyik bercinta di tengah hari begini. Pasti lebih _hot_~" Ino berucap dengan suara seksi.

Demi Tuhan, wanita ini benar-benar gila. Setelah merengek sampai membuatnya pusing begini, sekarang ia tengah mencoba menggodanya. _Please_, Shikamaru ini lelaki normal. Mana tahan jika ia digoda begini, digoda dengan sosok sang istri yang memiliki _body_ yang cukup mematikan, siapa yang tahan?!

Shikamaru menggeleng samar. Ia mencoba untuk menebalkan imannya. Ia sedang lelah, pikiran dan tenaganya lelah. Sekali-sekali ia harus memberi wanita ini pelajaran. Agar wanitanya itu tidak lagi bertindak aneh dan merepotkan. Cukup sudah ...!

Namun, Ino tetap gencar melancarkan aksinya. Semakin Shikamaru menolak, maka gerakan Ino makin agresif menggoda suaminya. Ino tak terima penolakan, harusnya Shikamaru bersyukur _dong_ ya digoda wanita se seksi dirinya? Kenapa ia malah menolaknya mati-matian? Suaminya itu menyebalkan. Sekaligus ... menggemaskan.

"Berhentilah, Ino. Kau tahu, meladeni rengekan _absurd-_mu itu sudah membuatku pusing, jangan mulai lagi," Shikamaru menghentikan lengan Ino yang sedari tadi menggerayangi dadanya. "Kau tahu, jika kau terus menggodaku aku takkan memberimu ampun selama dua hari ke depan, Nara Ino!"

Ino terkikik pelan. "Ah, kau benar-benar sadis, Tuan." Ledeknya sambil terus terkikik.

Ya Tuhan, apalagi sih yang diinginkan wanita merepotkan ini? Shikamaru menggeram frustasi saat tangan jahil Ino terus dengan gencar menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Baiklah, jika ini memang keinginan wanita merepotkan itu. Lihat saja, kegilaan apa saja yang sudah ditularkan oleh putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi ini pada Nara Shikamaru?

Shikamaru beranjak berdiri. _Obsidian_nya menatap _aqua_ Ino dengan intens. Ino hanya balas memandang dengan tatapan menantang. Shikamaru menyeringai, oh Nona muda menantang rupanya, baiklah akan ia ladeni yang satu ini.

Shikamaru kemudian mengangkat Ino dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan berjalan cepat ke arah kamar pribadinya. Ia pun melempar Ino ke ranjang dengan kencang sambil menutup pintu dengan kaki kanannya. Baik, Nona, rasakan hukumanmu karena telah membuat rusa mengamuk—

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

—Heh, Rusa mengamuk ...?

* * *

"Hey, Shikamaru ...! cepat kemari! Kau membuat tubuhku jadi gendut, nih!"

Haaaaaah ...!

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Mengorek telinganya seakan teriakan menggelegar itu membuat telinganya sakit. Kepalanya sungguh pusing tujuh keliling. Ia baru saja pulang dari Kirigakure untuk kepentingan bisnis selama tiga bulan, dan disambut dengan teriakan serta caci maki dari sang istri yang mengeluh kalau tubuhnya menjadi gendut. Siapa yang tidak pusing, coba?!

Pria bermarga Nara itu hanya diam saja, duduk anteng di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya yang lelah. Ia tak mau meladeni sang istri dulu sekarang, mendengar ocehan sang istri itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

Ah, kalian pasti berpikir kalau direktur muda ini adalah tipe suami yang takut dengan istri. Oh, tentu saja tidak! Ia ini pejantan tangguh, anti dengan masokis dan juga penuh dominasi. Mau ditaruh di mana coba harga dirinya kalau ia takut pada sang istri?! Tapi ... untuk keadaan sekarang mungkin Shikamaru akan menyerah, ia tengah dirundung lelah, jadi ... yaaa kalian bisa sebut dia suami yang takut istri sekarang.

"Shikamaru ...!"

Pria jenius berambut nanas itu langsung menoleh malas ketika suara Ino menginterupsi istirahat sejenaknya. Ia menatap sang istri dengan tatapan bertanya, enggan mengeluarkan suara walau hanya satu kata penanya.

Ino menatap garang sang suami sambil berkacak pinggang. "Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat. Perutku gendut gara-gara ulahmu!" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

Shikamaru cengo dibuatnya. Apa-apaan? Wanita itu berteriak dan marah-marah hanya karena perutnya yang sedikit membesar? Apa ia lupa kalau ia menginginkan ini ketika tiga bulan yang lalu? Oh, _My God_!

Shikamaru mendengus keras. Kenapa istrinya bisa semenyebalkan begini?

"Ya Tuhan! Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya?" gerutu Shikamaru frustasi.

"Apa? Menginginkan apa?" tanya Ino dengan geram.

"Kau menginginkan bayi, kan? Kami-sama sudah memberikannya padamu, kenapa sekarang kau malah marah-marah?"

"Yang kuinginkan bayi, bukan perut gendut!"

"Ya Tuhan! Ino, jangan bertindak bodoh lagi kumohon!"

"Siapa yang kaubilang bodoh, hah?"

Shikamaru menggaruk rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi. "Mendokusai! Kau ingin bayi, kau harus hamil dulu baru bayi itu bisa kau dapatkan. Makanya perutmu akan membesar tiap bulannya! Di bulan ke sembilan barulah bayi itu lahir! Ck,"

Ino terdiam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru tadi. Ahhh! Benar juga, kenapa ia suka sekali bertindak bodoh, sih? Memalukan sekali!

"Hehehehe ... aku lupa, Shika. Hehehe," ucap Ino sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.

Shikamaru menepuk keningnya, _sweatdrop_ akan tingkah _absrud_ istrinya.

Ah, Tuhan memang adil, bukan? Di samping pria jenius, pasti ada wanita _absurd_ di sebelahnya ...

* * *

"Kyaaaaaa! Shikamaru, kemari kau!" teriak Ino dari ruang persalinan. Shikamaru merasa tubuhnya panas dingin. Keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari dahi dan pelipisnya. Dengan gemetar pria Nara itu berjalan ke ruang persalinan, bermaksud menemani dan memberi dukungan karena hari ini adalah waktunya Ino melahirkan.

Ya, hari ini adalah tepat sembilan bulan sepuluh hari, waktu sang calon bayinya yang sudah ditunggu sejak lama itu akan lahir. Setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Sakura—dokter kandungan yang menangani persalinan istrinya sekaligus sahabat kental Ino, kalau wanitanya itu akan segera melahirkan, SEKARANG JUGA! Hal tersebut membuat Shikamaru panik dan langsung membatalkan meeting yang harus ia hadiri. Anak tunggal Shikaku Nara itu serta-merta berlari keluar gedung dan langsung mengemudikan _range over_ merahnya cepat secepat kilat. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah; tepat waktu sampai di rumah sakit atau atau ia yang akan dikirim ke pemakaman saat itu juga.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa setakut ini. Menghadapi Ino setiap harinya yang sangat doyan sekali marah-marah memang makanan sehari-harinya. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau harus menghadapi Ino dengan keadaan seperti ini, Ino pasti lebih garang daripada singa betina di hutan rimba sana.

Oh, ya Tuhan ... kenapa hidupnya berjalan semerepotkan ini?!

Membulatkan tekad, Shikamaru berjalan cepat menuju ruang persalinan di mana Ino tengah berjuang melahirkan bayi mereka. Ia buang dulu ketakutan akan kemurkaan wanitanya gara-gara keterlembatannya datang kemari. Ayo, Shikamaru! Kau suami yang tangguh plus sayang terhadap istrimu, kan?

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis saat sampai di ruang persalinan, menatap sang wanita yang tengah menatapnya horor dengan pandangan minta maaf lalu beralih pada wanita bersurai merah muda yang tengah menatap pria itu dengan kesal.

"Cepat genggam tangan Ino, Shikamaru! Kau ini lama sekali! Si _Piggy_ itu tetap keukeuh menunggumu dan tak mau memulai proses persalinan tanpa dirimu," ucap Sakura pada pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah ini.

Shikamaru menurut, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Ino berbaring dengan senyum tipis yang masih setia ia perlihatkan. "Aku di sini, Ino. Jangan khawatir," katanya.

Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan mata sayu dan penuh peluh di pelipisnya. "Shikamaru _no Baka_! Arghhhhhhh!"

"Tahan, Ino. Ambil napas lalu—"

EYAAA ... EYAAA ... EYAAA ...

"—Buang ..."

Sakura dan Shikamaru terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bayinya sudah lahir padahal Sakura baru saja ingin memulai proses persalinannya!

"_Pig_, bayinya sudah lahir ..." Sakura langsung meraih bayi yang masih berlumur darah itu ke gendongannya dengan hati-hati. Ia tersenyum saat melihat bayi perempuan dengan mata coklat itu menangis keras. "Jenis kelaminnya perempuan,"

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat anaknya lahir. Anak perempuan yang cantik. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang istri, Ino masih terengah-engah. ia tersenyum lebar pada Ino, yang dibalas dengan senyum lelah dari Ino. "S-sakura, sepertinya masih ada lagi di dalam," kata Ino lirih.

Sakura bingung pada ucapan sahabat pirangnya. Ia yang baru saja memberikan bayi perempuan Ino pada perawat yang mendampinginya untuk dibersihkan. "Apa maksudmu, _Pig_?"

"Ma-masih ada satu lagi di dalam ..."

Benar! Perut Ino masih besar, itu tandanya tak hanya satu nyawa di dalam perut sahabatnya itu.

"Bayimu ternyata kembar. Tahan, Ino. Tarik napas lalu buang! Lakukan lagi! Lakukan sekali lagi, Ino-_chan_! Tarik napas lalu buang ...!"

EYAAAA ... EYAAA ... EYAAA ...

"Ternyata yang kedua juga cukup mudah. Selamat, untuk yang satu lagi laki-laki, _Pig_!"

Mudah bagi Sakura bukan berarti mudah bagi Shikamaru, kan ...?

"CUKUP DUA SAJA. AKU TIDAK MAU HAMIL LAGI. INI MENYAKITKAN ...!" teriak Ino keras.

Tuh benar, kan?

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas pasrah dan memasang raut wajah lelah. Memangnya siapa yang bersikeras ingin punya anak, huh?!

Sabar, sabar, Shikamaru. Anggap saja kalau Ino adalah ibunya versi _blonde_. Ayahnya saja bisa menghadapinya, kenapa ia tidak bisa? Bukannya ada pepatah yang mengatakan, _like father like son_, bukan?

Yaaaa ... mudah-mudahan saja begitu ya, Shikamaru?

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian ...

"Ikaru-_kun_! Ishima-_chan_! Bangun ...! jika kalian tidak segera bangun, akan ibu rampas uang jajan kalian selama sebulan!"

Shikamaru hanya bisa memijat kening mendengar teriakan-teriakan 'merdu' sang istri. Delapan belas tahun hidup bersama wanitanya itu benar-benar menguji mental dan kesabaran. Banyak sekali hal _absurd_ dan gila yang istrinya ini lakukan. Seperti merampas bantal dengan kasar ketika ia sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur, atau mengajaknya ke rumah Namikaze untuk mengacak-ngacak rumah dari sahabat pirangnya itu. Atau yang lebih _absurd_, menyeret kedua buah hati mereka yang tidak mau bangun di pagi hari untuk berangkat sekolah sampai keduanya terjatuh ke lantai. Apa lagi, ya? Ah, iya! Sifat pelupa dan berisiknya itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Dia suka sekali mengomel dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, lalu setelah ia menjelaskan hal yang jadi penyebab istrinya marah-marah itu secara panjang lebar, istrinya itu akan nyengir sambil bilang, "Hehehe aku lupa, Shikamaru."

Duh, ya Tuhan! Kenapa coba Shikamaru bisa tahan hidup selama itu bersama wanita yang merepotkannya akut begitu? Ia juga awalnya bertanya-tanya perihal ketahanan dan kesabarannya melayani sifat merepotkan Ino. Sejak kecil, ia memang dekat dengan putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu. Kenal dan dekat sedari kecil dengan wanita beriris teduh itu yang mungkin membuatnya jadi terbiasa. Ah, mungkin karena itu. Biasa direpotkan oleh sang wanita lah yang membuat Shikamaru jadi terbiasa. Meski pun Shikamaru sering sekali mengeluh panjang pendek akan kelakuan Ino tersebut, tapi Shikamaru tetap bertahan dan nurut untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang Nyonya Nara.

Ah, inikah yang namanya cinta? Cinta yang tak memandang seberapa menyebalkan dan merepotkannya orang itu. Shikamaru hanya berpikir simple saja selama ini, ia melakukan dan bertahan di sisi Ino karena pria itu mencintainya. Mencintai sisi merepotkan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino, yang kini menjadi seorang Nara yang melahirkan dua anak yang sangat Shikamaru sayangi.

Memang seharusnya seorang Nara mempunyai pasangan yang _troublesome_ untuk mengatur hidup mereka yang acak-acakan itu, kan? Seperti ibunya yang mengatur ayahnya, dan Ino yang mengatur dirinya. Tentu saja dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

"Ishima! Ikaru! Cepat bangun! Oh ya Tuhan, kalian benar-benar membuat ibu gila, dasar duo Pemalas!" gerutu Ino sambil mencak-mencak sendiri.

Shikamaru tersenyum _innocent_ saat Ino melayangkan _deathglare_ padanya. "Semua ini salahmu, Shikamaru! Mereka jadi pemalas karena _gen_ yang kau turunkan pada mereka,"

"Tentu saja. Mereka 'kan seorang Nara. Kau lupa heh, Nara Ino?"

Ino hanya bisa mendecakkan lidah dan berlalu ke arah dapur sambil terus bergerutu.

"Kenapa kita punya ibu yang sangat merepotkan, sih." Gerutu Ikaru pelan, sambil mengucek kedua matanya. "Ah, _ohayou_, _Tou_-_san_." Sapanya pada sang ayah yang tengah tersenyum tipis saat mendengar gerutuan anak laki-lakinya.

"Karena seorang Nara mencintai seseorang yang merepotkan. Benar kan, _Tou_-_san_?" Ishima nyambung sambil menguap lebar. Gadis berambut pirang itu melangkah ke sofa untuk duduk di sebelah sang ayah.

Shikamaru mengangguk sambil terkekeh pelan. "Ah, hari ini merepotkan sekali," katanya sambil menguap lebar.

Gila? Ya. Tapi ini takdir yang telah Tuhan tuliskan, bukan? Shikamaru hanya perlu bersyukur dan tetap menjalani hidupnya yang serba merepotkan itu. Ia sendiri berpikir, bagaimana hidupnya jika bukan Ino yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya?

OWARI

* * *

Lazynit Cuap-cuap Area:

WUAHAHA INI MAH BUKANNYA MEREKA YANG GILA, AUTHORNYA YANG GILA HUAHAHA! #pembukaan yang tidak elit#

Omeygatttt! Apa yang telah aku tulis di atas sana? Serius, nit nggak sadar nulis fict ini. Ide absurd ini ngalir gitu aja, bahkan gampang banget nit nyari kata-kata buat merampungkan ide absurd ini jadi sebuah kesatuan cerita. Biasanya nit itu terhambat sama yang namanya kehabisan kata-kata dan bingung tiba-tiba ide mentok. Harap maklum aja ya temen-temenku tercintaaa, ini Cuma dua hari bikinnya, dan nit juga baru balik dari hiatus panjang kali lebar kali tinggi kali ciliwung #woy

Ini maksa ya? Nyoba bikin dengan tema "Crazy" dan nit ngaku ini susah TwT nggak pengalaman bikin humor, mau bikin "Crazy" yang dark gitu juga belum cukup mental #apaan, jadinya yaaaa begini. Pas pasan hehehe TwT trussss, di awal aja aku udah bikin adegan yang sedikit menjurus gitu. Maafkan daku, maafkan daku! #pasangmukamelas. Tapi masih aman kan ya? Aman donggg hehehe

Dan, aku mau ngomong nih perihal fict birthday yang kujanjikan pas juli kemaren sebagai 'traktiran' sampe sekarang belum juga terpublish/? Belum ada yang rampung boooo, berenti di tengah jalan semua. Nit juga bingung mau gimana lagi, faktor WB dan mumetnya jadi pengangguran ngaruh juga kayaknya TwT

Oh iya, untuk fict Married by Scandal dan Married for Lie? Itu pasti dilanjut kok. Buat yang masih nunggu kelanjutannya sabar ya /kayak ada yang nunggu aja /bletak. Buku berisi alur kedua cerita itu raib nggak tau di mana. Dan nggak sempet diketik ulang dan ditaro di folder lappie waktu itu, jadinya yaaaa ... dengan ingatan payah yang nit miliki kalian tau lah apa yang nit lakukan; nyoba ngerombak ulang alur dan berakhir berantakan. Sip, nit emang suka gitu. /dor

Oh iyaaaaa! OTANJOUBI OMODETOU NE SHIKAMARU-KUN, INO-CHAN PAPA MAMA MERTUAKU TERSAYANG:* maaf nih yee hadiahnya nit kasih beginian. Mana dikau OOC parah lagi di sini, Ino-chan juga, nit bikin sifat dia absurd gitu TwT

Yawes lah, manjang nih ye cuap-cuap nit. Nah, nit nagih Review nih. Kritikan, saran, gentong pasir Gaara, gamabunta, rambut unyunya Rock Lee, atau mau ngelempar cowok-cowok ganteng di Naruto juga boleh. Hehehe nit terima dengan sukarela dan hati yang ikhlas! /dorrrrr

Udah ya, salam gula-gula!

Lazynit Kajitani. (The Sugar of CSIF)

"Your SHADOW always in my MIND." LongLive ShikaIno!


End file.
